


Lazy Afternoons

by fangirls5ever



Category: Kagerou Daze, Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Books, Drinking Tea, Gen, Lazy Afternoon, somewhat romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Kano recommends books to Kido.





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colonel mustard-chan-Senpai-sensei-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=colonel+mustard-chan-Senpai-sensei-sama).



> So this is not my greatest writing, but it was really fun to work on. My favorite ship is Kido and Kano, but if I add another chapter, I'll try to work in Mary and Seto as well.  
> Thank you so much for reading!

It was late in the afternoon when Momo decided to take all of the Dan out shopping. It, she insisted, would be the perfect way to pass time, and also get some much-needed shopping out of the way.  
Only Kido had protested and was the only one exempt from the trip, save for Kano, who had already disappeared for the night. The rest of the Dan, however, had eagerly accepted the idol's suggestion, all except Shintaro who had rolled his eyes, refusing until Ene threatened to post some of his files all across the internet.  
And to send some of the worst to Momo.  
Needless to say, Shintaro had suddenly found the visit to the mall very appealing, trudging out the door with the rest, filled with newfound energy.  
This left Kido alone, with more time on her hands than she knew what to do with. At first, she had tried watching television, but had found all the channels unnerving, stupid, or just a pure waste of time. Tossing the remote down with a huff, she had tried to find a book to read. Mary's were too child-like, Seto's were not quite to her taste, and the adventure novels she had spied Kano reading had seemed to have disappeared.  
Finally, she decided to listen to music in her room. Kido lay back on her bed, closing her eyes as she listened to the layers of the music, humming along softly. It was oddly tranquil with the rest of the Dan gone; for once, she couldn't hear the sound of mayhem or laughter.  
Kido wasn't sure whether she liked it or not.  
Slowly, her eyes drifted shut, sealing out the daylight streaming through her curtains. Her mind slowed, her breathing evened, and in a matter of seconds, Kido was fast asleep.

Kido woke to silence, her mind still foggy with sleep. The rest of the Dan clearly hadn't returned; it was still just her at the base.  
Stretching her arms over head, Kido yawned, rolling out of the bed and kicking her legs over the side. Pulling her headphones down to rest on her neck, Kido walked into the main area, her footsteps seeming all-too loud as she walked through the main area.  
And froze.  
Curled up along the couch, fast asleep, was Kano. Cans of spray paint and a mask lay beside the couch, one can tipped on its side. Paint stains spread up both Kano's arms, and when he shifted, curling his arm against his chest, she could see stains across his shirt as well.  
Walking softly so as not to wake him, Kido slipped through the door into the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets to grab a blue-gray mug. The kettle was already resting on the stove, and she carried it to the sink, filling it with water and setting it back on the burner.  
Soft footsteps behind her caught Kido's attention, but she didn't bother turning to see.  
"How long was I out?"  
Kido flicked the dial on the stove, the surface beneath the kettle glowing red hot. "Less than an hour," she replied. "If you're still tired, go back to sleep. You won't be resting during the night anyways."  
The cabinet creaked as it swung open, Kano reaching up to pull down a glass.  
Kido gestured to the kettle. "Tea?"  
Kano shook his head, and she shrugged, turning back to the stove.  
The silence stretched taught, neither of the Dan's members quite sure what to say. "Where is everyone?" Kano asked finally, filling the glass with water.  
"Shopping," Kido said, and feigned a shudder.  
Kano gave her a slight smile, eyes flashing gold. "Shocking that you wouldn't want to go. I imagine the idea was Momo's?"  
Kido nodded, one hand reaching up to grasp her headphones.  
Kano's eyes caught on the movement, and he cocked his head. "New music?"  
The kettle began to whistle, steam pouring from the spout, and Kido moved it from the burner. "Nothing interesting."  
The blond gave her a curious look, but passed her the mug as she rifled through the drawers for tea bags.  
"I was wondering," Kido said, eyes catching on a box of mint tea, "if you could recommend a book to me. I can't seem to find anything interesting."   
Kano pointed to a box of jasmine tea, and Kido shook her head. "I'm not sure I have anything you would like. Most of my books are pretty"--his brow furrowed as he searched for the word--"dull."  
Kido dropped the mint tea bag into the cup, picking up the kettle. "Dull?" she echoed, pouring hot water into the mug.   
"Not something you would be interested in," he clarified.  
Kido raised a brow, swishing the bag about the boiling water. She took a sip. "Try me."  
"Romance," Kano said flatly, and Kido spat out her tea.  
She mopped the edges of her mouth with her sleeve, eyes round. "You read romance?"  
Kano shrugged. "The books have more than you could handle, at least. Not much happens, but since it does exist, I'm not sure you would make it."  
Kido made a choking noise, further strengthening his opinion.  
Kano leaned back against the counter. "I might be able to find one for you, but it could be boring--"  
"No, no, it's okay," Kido said quickly. "I'll read one of the other ones, the books you like."  
Kano stared at her. "Even if they have romance?"  
"Yes."  
"You wouldn't mind."  
A slight pause. "I wouldn't mind."  
Kano laughed. "Liar."  
"Bring me a book," Kido said, "and I will read it."  
A mischievous smile curved his lips, and Kano turned away, calling over his shoulder as he left the kitchen, "I'm holding you to that."


End file.
